Just Like Last Time
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: When terrorist attacks are happening again in DC what can Lightman do to stop it if he is under the rubble? It's dangerous for anyone to look for him with the contstant attacks. What can be done?
1. Just Like Last Time

A/N: I watched "Sacrifice" Today and i just had to make this... so im sure how long this will alst but I hope you enjoy it! If not... i will just stop ad take it off

_**Cal looked at the TV along with everyone else in the room.**_

_**"There has been a terrorist attack at the mall." Cal mumbled to Gillian who just walked in.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"20 dead, 5 missing." He whispered, his eyes trained on the TV.**_

_**She stared at the TV and then looked at Cal, "Where is Emily?"**_

_**"At home... alone. She has probably already seen this. I am going to go pick her up. I'll be back in about half an hour."**_

_**"When should I worry?" She asked him, handing him his coat.**_

_**"If I'm not back in an hour... you can worry." He smiled and walked out.**_

_**"Be careful." She called out. She turned around and looked at Loker who was busy doing something on his computer but occasionally glancing at the TV. "What do you have?" She asked him.**_

_**"Well... Torres and I are going to go down to the scene and see what we can find. You know... shrapnel and stuff? Hopefully get some security footage, find out who did it."**_

_**"Do you think it could be the same as last time? Planted bombs?" She asked him as he closed his computer and slipped it into a back pack.**_

_**"I dunno..." He whispered. "We will be back later, keep in touch." He then grabbed Torres' arm and pulled her out.**_

_**Gillian paced and found Reynolds walking out the door, "Where are you going?" She asked, catching up to him.**_

_**"I still have a case to work."**_

_**"But it's dangerous out there." She said, grabbing his arm.**_

_**"I gotta go... what are the chances I will get hurt by it? I'm not taking the bus... flying... shopping... anything like that. Don't worry. I will be fine." He promised. He flashed a smile and was soon out. **_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal walked into the house and found Emily on the couch, looking at the TV, "**__**It's just like last time." She whispered nervously.**_

_**"Well it's gonna be ok." Cal said.**_

_**"More people are dead."**_

_**"Would you stop? C'mon let's go. I want to go back to the office where it's safer ad if we go right now, right after the first bomb, then we are more likely going to be safe. They aren't going to do bombs right after another. If they are terrorists, they want people to calm down, to think everything is okay and then to surprise them with another hit."**_

_**"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, standing up.**_

_**"I dunno... I needed something to say." He guessed. He took her hand and pulled her with him.**_

_**She grabbed a hoodie as they walked out and slipped into the car quickly. "Right to the office right?" She asked.**_

_**"Of course. Where is your mum?"**_

_**"At work?" She said, putting her feet on the dashboard.**_

_**"Damn..."**_

_**"Just like last time?"**_

_**"Just like last time." He whispered, driving out of their neighborhood. "This is where I get nervous." He whispered as they went through the museums and bigger parts of the city. "Big targets." He said.**_

_**"Chill dad." She said, putting in earbuds.**_

_**He nervously looked around when they stopped at a red light. "Emily!" He yelled, throwing an arm in front of her as an explosion went off.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Gillian paced in her office, constantly looking at the time on her cell phone. After half an hour she became nervous and continued to call him. "Lightman. Leave a message." His voicemail said everytime. She sighed and looked around, continueing to call him. She awlked out and found Heidi at the desk. "Have you seen Cal?"**_

_**"No he left about 40 minutes to get Emily and I haven't heard since. Have you heard? There was another bomb." She said.**_

_**"ou have got ot be kidding me..." She ran into the cafe area and watched the TV.**_

_**"Another bombing... at a stop light... at least 10 cars hit..." Those were the details that Gillian caught while she asked if anyone had seen Cal. "Here we are on the scene." Gillian's eyes shot to the TV and she ran up to it. "There is wreckage all over the block. 13 cars were hit, we have 5 bodies as of right now." The reporter looked around sadly and took a deep breath. "We will be right back with more information after this commercial." Gillian frowned and tried Cal's cell again.**_

_**"Lightman. Leave a message." She shut the phone and called Loker.**_

_**"Loker."**_

_**"Thank goodness. Did you hear about the second bombing?"**_

_**"Yep..." He whispered.**_

_**"Well I can't get ahold of Cal and he was going to get Emily."**_

_**"I haven't heard from him since I was back at the office. How about you?" He asked Torres.**_

_**"Nope."**_

_**"Same with Ria."**_

_**"Let me know if you talk to him and have him call me, ok?"**_

_**"Will do." Loker said, hanging up. "Thank you sir. We will take it back to the lab and examine it from there."**_

_**"You will let me know."**_

_**"If we get anything, of course." Loker said, shaking a man's hand and then taking a pile of tapes.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"Well... look at that guy." Loker said, pointing at a man on the tape. "He's about to piss his pants."**_

_**"Ok wait." Torres said, "This guy," She pointed to an Iraq boy, "is the bomber?"**_

_**"Uh huh. The one in the red hoodie." Loker said with a nod.**_

_**"And you think that that guy... the one who is about to piss himself knows that he is the bomber?" She asked.**_

_**"Well look at him." Loker said, pointing to the face of the young American boy who was staring at the guy in the red hoodie. "He is terrified, this kid knew."**_

_**"Did he live?"**_

_**"Oh yes and he is currently at the hospital."**_

_**"Let's go talk to him." Torres said.**_

_**Gillian stood at the back of the room ad watched the videos play over ad over again, "Wait..."**_

_**"What?" They both asked in unison.**_

_**"Anything on Cal?"**_

_**"Nope." Loker whispered, tapping a pen on the desk.**_

_**Gillian glanced at Torres who was also shaking her head, "Sorry..." She whispered.**_

_**Gillian pulled out her phone and tried Cal again. "Lightman. Leave a message."**_

_**"Gosh damnit." She whispered, shutting the phone. "Let me know, calls from Emily or Cal." She walked out and tried his house.**_

_**"Hey. You have reached Cal..."**_

_**"And Emily!" Emily's happy voice interrupted.**_

_**"Lightman." He muttered.**_

_**"Leave a message!"**_

_**"And we will get back as soon as possible." He said.**_

_**"Well I wish ASAP was right now..." She mumbled, putting the phone in her pocket.**_

_**Ben walked in and greeted Gillian, "Where is Cal? It's been three hours."**_

_**"Ben I am worried. I haven't been able to get a hold of him or Emily at all." She said, a scared look on her face.**_

_**"Don't worry... I am sure his phone died and there is a major taffic jam near the bombing site." He assured her.**_

_**"What if he was in that last bomb?" She asked what had been on her mind ever since he hadn't answered his phone.**_

_**"He wasn't... don't worry Gillian." Ben assured her, holding to her shoulders. "He will be back soon." He nodded and then walked away.**_

_**She watched him walk away and took a deep breath, calling Cal again. "Lightman. Leave a message." She shook her head and shoved her phone back into her pocket.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal finally became conscoius and dizzily threw his hands around, searching for Emily. "Em?" He yelled out, finding a hand.**_

_**"Dad?" She asked trying to pull near him. "What happened?"**_

_**"A bomb. That bulding that was to our left blew up and fell on us." He whispered into the darkness. He could feel the cold concrete digging into his leg, so he tried to stay still, but gripped to Emily's hand tightly. "Don't move love... this stuff is heavy and moving could just make everything tighter."**_

_**"Wait, this is just really... uncomfortable... let me just..." She moved her body over and heard a loud crash and a grunt from her dad, "What happened?"**_

_**"It fell on me!" He said madly.**_

_**"Sorry I didn't know!"**_

_**"Just don't move... people will be in here in a minute." He said.**_

_**She could only see a couple inches in front of her face and whispered, "Well if it makes you feel any better... I am much more comfortable now..."**_

_**"Shut up Em." He said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Sorry..." She mumbled, taking a deep breath.**_

_**"Don't take deep breaths... conserve your air." He whispered taking small and slow breaths.**_

_**"Ok..." She said, trying to do what he was doing. "I'm scared." She finally said after about five minutes of concentrated breathing.**_

_**"It's okay, don't worry." He whispered.**_

_**"What if we die? What if we run out of breath? What if it gets to heavy and it crushes us?"**_

_**"Emily stop! You are scarng yourself, we will be fine, trust me. Are you hurt other than scratches from the cement?"**_

_**"No..." She whispered, digging her nails into his hand now.**_

_**"Ouch Emily..." He complained trying to pry her hand from his.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Gillian had finally found the courage to go out to the bomb scene and talk to the firemen there, "We have reason to believe people are down there." A fireman said pointing to the big feild of rubble.**_

_**She sighed and stared at it, "Whe are you going to start digging?" **_

_**"We already have. Way down there." He said, pointing to some big machins that were slowly picking up rocks and moving them.**_

_**"But Cal would be right over here!" She said pointing to the area in front of her.**_

_**"Sorry ma'am. We are startig over there. We will get here either tomorrow or the next day. It's a long process."**_

_**"Tomorrow or the next day?" She yelled, "No you need to be digging right here, right now!" She insisted.**_

_**"Dr. Foster please calm down." A tall white male said, walking over to her. **_

_**"Who the hell are you?" She asked supiciously.**_

_**"I am Agent Wie. I am trying to find out these bombings and I need you to either calm down or leave the premises."**_

_**"Wonderful! You can make them move the digging to over here!"**_

_**"I could, but why would I?" He asked her.**_

_**"Because Cal Lightman and his daughter are under there somewhere!" She yelled.**_

_**"Well there could also be people over there. It wouldn't be fair and it would take too long. I'm sorry ma'am. I can't do that."**_

_**She glared at him ad asked, "Is there any possible way to get you to move over here?"**_

_**"No." Agent Wie said plainly.**_

_**"You are no help at all."**_

_**"How can you be sure your friend is down there?"**_

_**"I am not but it is a possibility and if he WAS under all of this then he would be over here." She kicked a big rock and sighed.**_

_**"Well I am sorry."**_

_**She ignored him and walked back to ehr car, continueing to call Cal and continueing to get his voicemail.**_

A/N: So what did you think? Please leave reviews... pretty please!


	2. Still Breathing

A/N: Please enjoyyyyy!

_**Cal sat underneath the hard cement, having trouble breathign the thick air. "Em?" He was barely able to say through his throat that stung from the smoke.**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"Still breathing?"**_

_**"No I died." She joked.**_

_**"Aw that's too bad. I am trying to get my phone."**_

_**"Why didn't you do that hours ago?" She asked madly.**_

_**"Because I was under a lot of stress and didn't even think about a cell phone." He whispered. "But when I do this, those blocks that are over your chest... those will fall right on you." He warned.**_

_**She seperated her hand from her and held up the rock. "Alright I'm ready." **_

_**"It's heavier than it looks." He warned, moving around a bit. He looked over at her. "Be careful."**_

_**"Just go fast." She whispered. Cal flipped his body over, making a space for his arm to get to his pocket. "Ah!" He yelled, holding onto his leg. "What the hell happened?"**_

_**Emily struggled holding the weight over and her arms soon gave out. The big block fell onto her chest and knocked the air out of her. She took several deep breaths and then looked over at Cal. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt just now?"**_

_**"Naw, it ust have been earlier and I just didn't know until I moved." He moaned, and held his bloody leg thta was bleeding more now because the rock that was holding the blood in had been moved. He grabbed his cell phone and reached over to hand it to Emily. "I don't have enough blood or oxygen." He started shaking and was soon losing conscoiusness.**_

_**"Dad! No stop, stay awake dad!" Emily said, shaking his arm.**_

_**Once she saw that he was out she grabbed the cell phone and called the last number that had called him. "Hello?" She asked, not sure who had answered.**_

_**"Em?" Loker asked.**_

_**"What?" Gillian asked, running up to him.**_

_**"Loker?" Emily asked in a raspy voice.**_

_**"Hey where are you and your dad?" He asked nervously.**_

_**"Umm... we are under the rubble and dad got hurt during the explosion and he passed out from loss of blood and oxygen." She whispered, "I don't know what to do, I'm scared." She said, lightly stroking her fathers arm.**_

_**"Alright, um, just stay put. People are digging and they will find you soon."**_

_**"But what if my dad loses ALL of his blood?" She yelled.**_

_**"Um, can you move around in there?" **_

_**"Yea, kind of."**_

_**"Can you get to him?"**_

_**Gillian nervsouly stood there as Loker talked to Emily.**_

_**"Yea, I think, I don't know how to stop blood though..." She said, lightly touching the bloody area on his leg. "It's still bleeding... alot."**_

_**"Alright, is there any cloth or are you wearing a hoodie or anything?"**_

_**"How much cloth do I need?"**_

_**"Alot."**_

_**She ripped Cal's shirt up until she could get it off and then put it over the wound and put pressure on it with a rock. "Alright, I have pressure on it with this rock, but it isn't too heavy." Emily assured him.**_

_**"Alright, just make sure he is still breathing."**_

_**"The air is really thick down here, there isn't much left." She said sadly.**_

_**"Alright. It's going to be okay, don't worry. You dad should wake up after the blood can circulate in his body." He assured her.**_

_**"Ok... who is there?"**_

_**"Uh, Torres and Gillian." He said.**_

_**"Can I talk to Gill?" Emily asked, keeping her own hand on Cal's wound for pressure.**_

_**"Emily." Gillian gasped into the phone.**_

_**"Hey..." She whispered. "We are going to be ok right? Nobody will bomb near us again right?" Gillian glanced to the TV that was showing footage of the third bombing.**_

_**"There has been a third bombing. Don't worry. It's all going to be okay."**_

_**"You guys need to stop saying that! I am buried under tons of rocks and barely able to breath and you people keep insisting that it will be alright! Of course it will be alright - for you! You are in an air-conditioned bulding where you ae completely safe!" She yelled.**_

_**"Alright. Sorry, how is your dad?"**_

_**"I don't know. He is unconscoius and bleeding and I don't know and I'm scared." Emily muttered.**_

_**"It's going to be - Don't worry... we are trying to find you."**_

_**"Yea ok..." Emily whispered, "Oh! My dad is waking up!" She exclaimed happily.**_

_**"Wha-what happened?" He mumbled. He cleared his throat and coughed a couple times and Gillian brightened up at his voice.**_

_**"You were bleeding alot from here and you passed out. But I got your phone so I could get some medical pointers from Loker."**_

_**"Medical pointers from LOKER? Well that just makes everything better." He said sarcastically.**_

_**Gillian was listening and insisting to talk to Cal but Emily wasn't paying attention to the phone anymore.**_

_**"Can you breath ok?" Emily asked him, kneeling his head.**_

_**"Yep... how bout you?" He laid a hand on her leg and lightly rubbed it. "It's gonna be fine darling. Nothin's gonna happen to you." He promised.**_

_**She stared at him, unbelieving and fell onto his bare chest. "I'm so scared."**_

_**He grunted and pulled her into a hug, lightly stroking her hair. "It's alright, love."**_

_**"Cal!" Gillian yelled, trying to get his attention on the phone.**_

_**He reached over and grabbed his phone, "Hello?" He asked into it.**_

_**"Cal It's Gillian. Ae you okay?"**_

_**"Yeah, love... calm down we are fine, just a little wound on my leg, but we are perfectly fine."**_

_**"You passed out from blood loss... Cal that is not a little wound."**_

_**"Whatever... we are doing fine. Em just has some cuts and bruises and little blood but i think half of the blood on her if mine." He chuckled and brushed Emily's hair from her face. **_

_**"Alright, just keep pressure on the wound and preserve your oxygen."**_

_**"Don't worry it's gonna be-" Cal pulled the phone away and looked at it. "Dead. Just perfect." He threw the phone in anger and it shattered against the rocks.**_

_**"What happened?" Gillian yelled in worry.**_

_**"Dude," Loker said, taking his phone back, "His phone probably just died. Chill it's fine." He chuckled and spun around. "Now can we please look over this tape?" Loker popped the tape in and pointed out the young American boy.**_

A/N: Well what do ya think? we are getting more into the science in the next chapta... enjoy and please leave reviews!


	3. The Fight

A/N: leave reviews!

_**"Ok, so we talked to this kid." Loker said. The boy popped up on the screen. He was sitting at a conference table and was carefully watching Loker and Torres. "Just watch."**_

_**"How are you?" Torres asked.**_

_**"I'm fine, just a little shaken up."**_

_**"Yeah, an explosion can do that." She said.**_

_**"Yeah... so why do you need to talk to me?"**_

_**"Did you know that the explosion was going to happen?" Loker butted in.**_

_**"What kind of question is that?"**_

_**"Did you?"**_

_**"How would I know?" He asked them madly.**_

_**"You still haven't answered the question." Loker pointed out.**_

_**"Of course not."**_

_**"What's your name?" Loker asked him.**_

_**"Kaleb." He said.**_

_**"How did you know?"**_

_**"Know what?"**_

_**"That the man in the mall had explosives?"**_

_**"I didn't!"**_

_**"Why were you scared of him?"**_

_**"I wasn't."**_

_**"But you are now?" **_

_**"That son of a bitch is dead. Why would I still be scared of him?"**_

_**"Ha! So you WERE scared of him." Loker said, a little too excited. Torres bumbed his arm and they both looked to Kaleb again.**_

_**He stared at them madly, "You tricked me."**_

_**"Oh please... are you going to cry?"**_

_**"Those people deserve to die!" He yelled out of no where.**_

_**"What?" Torres asked, totally surprised.**_

_**"They deserve to die! Steven was doing it for a reason!"**_

_**"Who is Steven?"**_

_**"The bomber..."**_

_**"What was his reason?" Torres asked, knowing that they had to keep him going.**_

_**"They were lazy people that were getting money for doing nothing! Back in Iraq we work hard for what we have. You lazy Americans do nothing!"**_

_**"That is why he bombed us?"**_

_**"Yes! And he has 18, well now 17 other friends that are going to be doing other bombings and you will never find them!" He laughed and sat back in his chair.**_

_**"There will be 17 more?" Loker yelled madly.**_

_**"Yes sir." Kaleb said happily.**_

_**"Why were you scared of Steven?" Torres asked calmly.**_

_**"Because... I didn't want to die." He whispered.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal laid there numbly, staing at Emily's scared face. "How are you feeling?" She asked him lightly.**_

_**"I can't feel." He whispered.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I can't feel my legs or my chest or anything." He said.**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"I dunno... blood loss?" He asked her.**_

_**"Can you feel this?" She asked, lightly putting pressure on his chest.**_

_**"I can't feel anything." He muttered.**_

_**"That worries me." **_

_**"Well... we can't do anything about it." **_

_**"What if they never find us? What if we die down here?" She asked, pulling her knees to her chest. She had a surprsingly big amout of space where she was. It was like a underground cave fro her. Cal on the other hand was squished under rocks. "How did you end up stuck under all the rocks and I have all this room? Maybe it's cutting off your circulation." She guessed. She crawled over to him and started trying to pull rockes from his legs. "this is heavy." She muttered, rolling a rock from his leg.**_

_**"Don't worry about it." Cal said, tryng to move.**_

_**"You shouldn't have rocks piled on you anyways dad." She cleared a leg.**_

_**He began to get feelin back in his leg and whispered, "I can feel my leg."**_

_**"Really? Ha! I told you." She smiled and started pulling other rocks.**_

_**he moved around his leg, kicking off rocks. "Alright, I think I can crawl back." he slowly pushed himself away from the rocks and they all fell in front of him, "Phew... those would have fallen right on me." He leaned on his arms and looked at his bloody leg, "It kind of burns."**_

_**"What can I do?" Emily asked.**_

_**"I dunno... nothing really can be done": The ground started to shake and they heard distant crashes and Emily looked at Cal with terrified eyes, "Another bombing." He guessed, grabbing her and giving her a hug, "It's alright." He kissed her head and leaned against a big rock, rubbing his aching leg.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"So does this kid know who else has bombs?" Gillian asked, intently watching the TV.**_

_**"Another bombing." Ben said, walking into the lab.**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**"Right around where the second one was."**_

_**"Near Cal?" She asked, jumping up from her seat.**_

_**"Yes." He said.**_

_**"Did it...?"**_

_**"I don't think it had any affect of where he is." Ben assured her.**_

_**"Any luck on his location?" She asked hopefully.**_

_**"Well, I think we know where he is, but we can't get any diggers over there. Agent Wie is doing what he can, but it's no use. The diggers go where they want and they started on the opposite side of the rubble." He stared at the ground and she took a deep breath. "Listen... I know that you are worried, but he will be fine. You know him. He can handle himself... and Emily. Just don't worry, we will get to them eventually." He promised.**_

_**"There will be 16 more bombings Ben. And we are the only people who know that. We need to tell someone." She whispered.**_

_**"I already did. They are making everyone stay at home. No one is allowed at malls, airports, no flights are leaving or coming, no going to the monuments or anything... we are doing whatever we can to keep people safe."**_

_**"How many people have died?"**_

_**"Well... 20 at the first right?" She nodded sadly. "And... 5 at the second?" He guessed. She shrugged unsure of the body count. "My guess is about 35 or more." He said. "This last one killed quite a few... Got anything else from that kid?" He asked.**_

_**"Well... we are pretty sure he knows the bombing locations but we don't know how to get it out of him... if we had Cal - nevermind." She looked at Ben and shrugged.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"Do you have your phone?" He asked her, not sure why he hadn't thought of it before.**_

_**"Wow... what is wrong with us?" She laughed and put her hand into her pocket. "I told you before though... you can't call people on it, something is wrong with it. You are going to have to text." She smiled and handed him the phone.**_

_**"Nice, full battery." He flipped it open and found Gillian's number. **_

_Hey, it's Cal, we can't call from Em's phone, but we can text. We are doing fine right now._

**_He sent it and looked at Emily, "Now we wait." He smiled and set the phone down._**

**_.:._**

**_"Emily just texted me!" Gillian yelled excitedly. She opened the phone and read the message, "Why can't they call?"_**

**_"Emily's phone has been broken for a while... I guess they haven't fixed it yet." Ben said, reading the message. "Ask how his leg is."_**

_How is your leg?_

_**.:.**_

_**"How is my leg?" He asked Emily.**_

_**"I don't know... ok I guess? It's still bleeding, which is a really bad thing because you could die of blood loss." She muttered, "We need people fast, because if you pass out again... you may not wake up."**_

_**"Wow, you really know how to bring the mood down. What do I tell them?"**_

_**"Well it isn't good. It's all purple and pale and... gross." She looked at his leg and pulled the jeans back down, covering it up. **_

_**"Well isn't that lovely?"**_

_**"How can you be so cool about this?"**_

_**"We are fine. And I am the one who is hurt so I can deal with it however I want."**_

_**"You call this dealing with it? Acting like there is nothing wrong? Acting like we won't die? Acting like you leg doesn't feel like it's burning? Acting like your not scared?" She asked him coldly.**_

_**"Calm down... I am just trying to lighten the mood."**_

_**"Gosh! You don't get it dad! We could die and your making jokes... Remind me to never get stuck under tons of rocks with you again." She turned away, her back to him.**_

_**"Well alright." He sighed and laid down.**_

_**"And give me my phone." She turned it around and yanked it from his hands. "You piss me off so much some times..." She whispered under her breath.**_

_**"Oh and you don't annoy me?" He spat back.**_

_**"Just shut up dad." She said, crawling as far away as she could.**_

_Who cares if he's okay?_

**_She texted back to Gillian._**

**_.:._**

**_"What the heck does this mean?" Gillian asked, showing Loker._**

**_"Em." He whispered._**

**_"Why wouldn't she care?"_**

**_"Who knows what's going on down there? It's hot... he is in pain... she is scared..." He shrugged and watched the video of the boy again._**

**_"But... why would she say that?"_**

**_"I don't know." He said. "Say something back."_**

_What's going on down there?_

**_She sighed and sent it._**

**_.:._**

_He is being an idiot._

**_She texted back. She glaced over at her father who was juggling a couple of rocks. She shook her head and stared at the wall of rocks._**

**_.:._**

_How? Is he okay?_

**_.:._**

**_"Well she cares about you..." Emily muttered._**

**_"Wha...?" He asked, looking at her._**

**_She shook her head and began texting back._**

_He's fine... ok?_

**_She sent it._**

**_.:._**

_What the problem?_

**_.:._**

_He doesn't get it!_

**_.:._**

_What?_

**_.:._**

_He is acting like there is nothing happening! Like we are perfectly fine! He so stupid... he doesn't understand that all he is doing is making it worse!_

**_.:._**

_I don't see how that is a bad thing... he is just trying to make it seem less bad... he is doing it for you..._

**_.:._**

_Well... its frustrating me!_

**_.:._**

_Don't worry... you will be out in no time._

**_.:._**

**_Emily stared at the message and sighed. "Can you just stop?" She asked Cal._**

**_"Stop what?"_**

**_"Being so happy... I know that you are just trying to make things better but it isn't working... so just stop."_**

**_"Well sorry... but I will not get sad just because you are."_**

**_"Well sorry for being scared that I might die!"_**

**_"Don't yell at me in that tone of voice!" He yelled back._**

**_"Dad!" She yelled, getting mad, "Why are you mad at ME for not wanting to die?"_**

**_"No! You just need to let ME be happy! You are bringing me down!"_**

**_"Because I'm scared! Why are you being such a jerk?"_**

**_"Wot the bloody hell are you takling about? Just turn your little butt around and stare at the bloody wall!" He yelled._**

**_"I hate you!" She screamed, throwing a rock at his leg._**

**_"FUCK!" He yelled, grabbing his leg in agony._**

**_She stared at him and then turned around, staring at the wall again._**

**_"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" He grabbed a rock and threw it at the wall that she was looking at, making her jump. "That fucking hurt!" He yelled madly._**

**_"Well that's what you get!" She yelled back._**

**_"Shut up!" He yelled._**

**_"Maybe I don't want to!"_**

**_"Emily Lightman! You better watch it!"_**

**_"Stop yelling at me!"_**

**_Your yellin at ME!" He yelled back at her._**

**_"Just SHUT UP... SHUT UP DAD!" She yanked a rock from the ceiling which made a bunch of rocks fall and seperate them._**

**_"Wot the hell?" He yelled, pushing rocks off of his body._**

**_"There... that's better." She said._**

_I hate him._

**_She texted back._**

**_.:._**

_Please Emily... don't say that._

**_She stared at the message then showed Loker, "Ouch..." He mumbled._**

**_"Why would she say that? What could he have POSSIBLY done?"_**

A/N: So.. whataya think of the fight? huh? huh? please leave reviews!


	4. Talk to Him

A/N: I do SO hope you enjoy this chapter... LEAVE REVIEWS pretty please!

**_Cal held his leg, trying to rub away the pain, but only making it hold more. He ran a hand through his hair, listening to Emily cry on the other side of the rocks. He could hear her throwing little pebbles against the wall of rocks and sniffling. She was whispering, "I hate him... I hate him..." Everytime she threw a rock._**

**_"Em...?" He whispered, making sure she could hear him._**

**_She ignored him and threw another rock._**

**_"I know you can hear me Em." _**

**_"Shut up..." She sang lightly._**

**_He sighed and fell back, his head hitting the rocks on the floor. "Ow..." He whispered, rubbing his head. He glanced at his throbbing leg _**

**_Emily stared at the phone and texted back._**

_Why not? Because you love him? Well he is being a jerk._

**_.:._**

**_Gillian looked at it and sighed._**

_I don't really think he is trying to be mean Em... it's hot down there and you have no choice but to be together... it's totally normal for you two to be fighting, but if you say you hate him it will only make things worse... can I talk to him?_

_.:._

_Well... I don't really care what you think. NO you can't talk to him, because he will just vent to you about me and you will take his side!_

_.:._

_No I will not. I just need to know how he is doing because if he loses too much blood he could die._

_.:._

_He's fine... promise._

_.:._

_Can you ask him? Please?_

_.:._

_I'm not talking to him... _

_.:._

_Really Emily? Is this a good time to be like him?_

_.:._

_What?_

_.:._

_Don't be stubborn. _

_.:._

_Ha... well I know that's true. _

_.:._

_Please Emily?_

_.:._

_NO... I will not._

**_She glanced over to the wall that was seperating her and her father. "Dad?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "Dad? C'mon... I'm sorry, please talk to me." She listened carefully and sighed, "This is really childish dad... Really? Just talk! Say something! ANYTHING!"_**

_He won't talk to me..._

_.:._

_I think that you just won't talk to him._

_.:._

_No seriously... he won't... I told him it was childish, but he won't reply..._

_.:._

_Wow... wait... isn't he right there next to you?_

_.:._

_No._

_.:._

_Where could he possibly be?_

_.:._

_On the other side..._

_.:._

_Other side of what?_

_.:._

_I kinda pulled some rocks down and it made a wall between us._

_.:._

_Why would you do that?_

_.:._

_SORRY! It just happened because I was pissed at him! We can't change it now!_

_.:._

_Whatever... just keep talking to him... apologize... you know... that kind of stuff... Just... don't fight anymore... kay?_

_.:._

_He is such a jerk... I try to be nice and talk to him and he just ignores me... what the heck is that all about? Do you know what would make him do that?_

_.:._

_No... Em... I don't.. just keep talking and let me know if you get a response... and if he goes without taking for ten minutes let me know... kay?_

_.:._

_Alright... whatever... seriously... if he doesn't talk I am going to be really pissed._

_.:._

_That's perfectly fine... I would be mad too._

_.:._

_Alright, I'll talk to ya later_

**_She looked at the rock wall seperating them. "Please, just talk to me dad." No answer. "Really? Come on! Please... I don't see why you are doing this." She whispered. "Seriously dad... PLEASE!" She begged. She went on for ten minutes, begging... yelling... whimpering... whining... whispering..._**

_Nothing._

_**She finally texted back.**_

_.:._

_Really? That's strange._

_.:._

_Not for him. He is just being a big jerk and giving me the silent treatment..._

_.:._

_But would he keep that up for like half an hour?_

_.:._

_I dunno..._

_.:._

_Hmm... why can't you see him again?_

_.:._

_Rock wall._

_.:._

_Oh yeah... Try pulling down some of the small rocks ust to get a little hole you can peak through... to make sure he is okay._

_.:._

_What could possibly be wrong with him?_

_.:._

_I don't know, just try._

_**.:.**_

_**Emily shook her head and set the phone down. She began lightly taking the small pebble and then the slightly bigger rocks until a big rock fell and thee was a opening big enough for her to look through - even put her arm through if she wanted. She looked through and found her dad, laying on the floor, his eyes closed.**_

_I think he is sleeping._

_.:._

_Throw something at him :)_

_.:._

_What should I throw?_

_.:._

_A small rock?_

_.:._

_Oh I found a little key chain thing... you know the stuff you hang on you rearview mirror?_

_.:._

_Oh yeah... what is it?_

_.:._

_Mickey Mouse ^.^_

_.:._

_That's cute... throw it at him._

_.:._

_Alright... here it goes... what if I miss?_

_.:._

_Don't._

_.:._

_Oh that is wonderful advice :P_

_.:._

_Your welcome... THROW IT!_

_.:._

_Alright alright... chill_

_**She nervously looked through the little hole... "Dad!" She whispered... He didn't even move. She took a deep brath and threw the little Mickey Mouse as hard as she could. "Yes!" She said when it hit his chest. "Dad?" She asked hopefully, but he didn't move.**_

_He didn't wake up._

_.:._

_Is he a light sleeper?_

_.:._

_Oh yeah_

_.:._

_That can't be good._

_.:._

_OH GOSH!_

_.:._

_WHAT?_

_.:._

_His leg!_

_.:._

_What about it?_

A/N: Whataya think? Please leave comments... even ideas because I will TOTALLY put em in! Seriously I love using ur ideas so feel free and PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Left Behind

A/N: I do SO hope you enjoy this chapter... LEAVE REVIEWS!

_Oh my GOSH GIllian..._

_.:._

_WHAT?_

_.:._

_His leg is just... I don't know how to explain it..._

_.:._

_What is wrong with it Emily? You are freaking me out!_

_.:._

_Well...  
1) It is red and shiny with blood  
2) it all swollen and gross  
3) it just looks horrible Gil... I think he has passed out from blood loss and I'm really scared right now... it looks infected._

_.:._

_Oh gosh... can you get to him?_

_.:._

_If only this rock wall wasn't here...!_

_.:._

_Well... I don't know what to do... he could die! If he doesn't have any treatment, who knows what could happen..._

_.:._

_You're making me feel bad! I am so scared... what if he does? It will be my fault._

_.:._

_Now don't go that far... it is NOT your fault... you both got in a fight... just be careful and keep an eye on him._

**_Gillian looked at Ben who just walked into the room quickly, "What's wrong Ben?"_**

**_"There was another bombing at a local school, it killed 8 kids... 3 missing... Gillian... they are calling off the digging until we find something out! They will not look for Cal and Emily until we can stop the bombing, they don't want any one out there unless it is absolutely necissary and apparently this can wait. I did all the arguing possible... they are refusing to change it." He sighed and looked at her._**

**_"NO! They can't do that! Cal has already passed out for some reason! He could die if they don't get to him immediately!"_**

**_"They are only going for 10 minutes... then it's off until the bombs stop."_**

**_"10 minutes? If they find evidence that people are down there will they keep digging?"_**

**_"They said 10 minutes, or until the find someone... So... pray that they find Cal, they haven't found ANYONE in that section that is alive and they don't think it's worth it... so they need to know people are actually down there... people that are ALIVE..."_**

**_"Will they continue if they find one person?"_**

**_"I dunno... He shrugged._**

**_.:._**

**_The worker glanced around for anyone suspicious... it was only him and his crew, but he didn't want another bomb hitting them. He was nervoudly pulling away rocks, weakly laughing at the jokes of the other men. How was it so easy for them? They had found 6 dead bodies so far... and it was like they didn't care... All he needed was to find one person... ONE person, and he would know that there was hope... but until then... this was just horrible._**

**_"HEY! We got someone! They're alive!" One of the men screamed to the worker, Jacob._**

**_Jacob scrambled over the sea of rocks and looked into the small hole to see a young teenage girl looking at them. Her face was black with dirt and soot, and light lines running down it where tears had once been. Her clothes were dirty and torn and she was coughing. "Help!" She yelled, throwing her hands up._**

**_"It's alright darling... we're gonna get ya out of there." A man beside Jacob said in a soothing voice. They all began frantically throwing rocks to the side. _**

**_"GET DOWN!" They heard from a truck. They all dropped the rocks they were holding and covered their heads. There was a loud explosion and they all gasped. Jacob rose his head slightly and saw a bulding, just down the street, on fire. _**

**_"Another bombing..." He whispered, looking down to the girl in the hole, "What's your name hun?"_**

**_"Emily... get me out please!"_**

**_"Alright alright! We will get you out, but then we gotta leave." The man by Jacob said, pulling rocks away again. They all coughed as the smoke from the fire made it to them, covering their faces with soot. She listened to them talk about leaving after she was out. She looked into the small hole ad looked at the unconscious Cal, limply lying there. _**

**_"Please wake up..." She whispered. She stretched her hand in and laid her phone on his chest. "C'mon dad." She kissed her hand and then lightly touched his cheek, "I love you."_**

**_They threw the rocks away from the hole until they could get her out. They all grabbed part of her arms and slowly lifted her up. She pulled the first man she could get to, Jacob, into a hug, crying into his chest. "C'mon! We have to leave right now before there is another bombing!"_**

**_"Wait... NO!" She yelled as Jacob picked her up and began taking her away, "My dad is still down there!"_**

**_"We don't have time for him, I am sure he can take care of himself."_**

**_"NO! He is unconscious and hurt! You need to get him right now!" She yelled, hitting Jacob, trying to tear away from his arms._**

**_"NO." Jacob said firmly. "It's too dangerous." He set her in the back of the van they had and sat down next to her, holding her down._**

**_"Dad!" She yelled madly. "He is going to DIE! DO you want that to happen?" She screamed at Jacob._**

**_"We will get him later!"_**

**_She punched him and then curled up, ignoring the pain as her cuts rubbed against the ground and her clothes. _**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian ran into the hospital and found a dirty Emily, sitting on the hospital bed crying. Gillian walked up to her and gave her a hug, "It's okay... we are going to get him." She promised._**

**_"He's gonna die and it's going to be my fault." She whispered, crying into Gillians shoulder._**

A/N: Soo... more info on the bombing and Agent Wie will be in there some... more Torres and Loker in the next chapter... lEAVE REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Soo... more info on the bombing and Agent Wie will be in there some... more Torres and Loker in the next chapter... lEAVE REVIEWS!

**_Gillian sighed and luightly rubbed Emily's back, "It's not your fault."_**

**_"How can you say that? I am the one who pulled the rocks down that seperated us! THEN they couldn't get to him and NOW he is going to die and it will be my fault."_**

**_.:._**

**_Cal's eyes fluttered until he could finally keep them open. He struggled to sit up, but to no avail. He sighed and looked around, feeling something cold on his chest, he glanced down, finding the phone. He weakly brought his hands to it and began to reading the text messages. Once he got ot the end he glanced down at his leg, "Oh God..." He whispered, looking away. He moved it a little bit and gasped in pain. He brought the phone up and quickly texted whoever was first on Emily's contact list. He would have texted Gillian, but he could slowly feeling himself slip out of consciousness again._**

**_He looked at the name: Aaron. He knew him... good kid._**

_Tell M dad is awke not 4 long where is she? tell Gill Foster too_

**_He pressed the send button and his eyes began to close again. His head fell back and he was soon unconscious again._**

**_.:._**

**_Aaron tapped his pencils on his desk, shaking his head to the music coming through his headphones. He shut his eyes tightly and yelled with the song. He flipped the pencil between his fingers and sighed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, "Who the hell could this be?" He asked, glancing at his watch. "It's 1:00 in the fuckin' morning!" He shook his head and pulled out the phone and glanced at the message, "Emily?" He asked, seeing the message ID. He opened it and raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Lightman?" He read the message and leaned back in his chair. "Gill Foster...? Who the hell is she?" He bit his lip and jumped up, grabbing the nearest phone book her could find. "Gill Foster... Gill Foster... maybe Gillian Foster...?" He guessed, quickly flipping through the pages, "Three... alright let's give 'em a try."_**

**_He called the first number and heard a young woman pick up, "Is this Gillian Foster?" He asked nervously._**

**_"Yea... who the hell is this?"_**

**_"This is Aaron Spenard. Do you know Emily Lightman?"_**

**_"No... who the fuck is that?"_**

**_He frowned and hung up, ignoring her question. "Ok... not her." He said with a small smile._**

**_He quickly dialed the number and a man picked up, "Hello. I am Aaron Spenard and I am looking for Gillian Foster or Emily Lightman."_**

**_"Sorry kid I can't help you." The man said, haning up before Aaron could thank him._**

**_He dialed the next hopefully. It wen to a recording, "Hello you have reached Gillian Foster. I am not available right now, but you can leave a message."_**

**_He hung up and looked for Cal Lightman. "Lightman... Lightman... aha." He smiled and dialed._**

**_"Lightman. Leave a message." It said, going straighed to voicemail. _**

**_"Shit..." Aaron mumbled. He ran out of his room, finding his mom in the kitchen doing dishes. "Do you know where Emily Lightman is?"_**

**_"I heard she was in the hospital... her and her father were trapped for awhile under all the rubble."_**

**_"Well her dad is still there and just texted me."_**

**_"Oh my gosh! Really? Well we better go see Emily!" His mother said, shaking her hands, getting rid of the soap. She grabbed her keys and ran outside with Aaron._**

**_.:._**

**_Aaron dashed into the hospital, finding Emily sitting on a bed, hugging some lady. "Em!" He yelled running over. The woamn moved and allowed him to slip in and hug Emily. _**

**_"Aaron... what are you doing here?"_**

**_"You dad texted me." He said, panting._**

**_"He couldn't have... he's unconscious..." She said, "This is a stupid joke Aaron." She mumbled._**

**_"No really! He said that he was awake, but not for long and for me to tell you and Gill Foster." He stared at her pleadingly, hoping she would believe him._**

**_"Let me see the text."_**

**_He yanked out his phone and found the text. He shoved it towards her and lifted himself up on the bed next to Emily._**

**_"Oh my gosh." She said, handing the phone to the woman._**

**_"He's alive." She woman said, a smile appearing on ehr face, "Oh I am so sorry," She said, smiling at Aaron's confused look. "I am Gillian Foster."_**

**_"The other person." He guess aloud._**

**_"Yep... thank you for finding us..." Gillian said, patting his shoulder._**

**_"So... what happened?" Aaron asked nervoulsy looking at Gillian and Emily._**

**_"Let me text him back first." Emily said, quickly moving her fingers on the phone._**

_DAD! I am at the hospital... they got me and said they didn't have time to get you! I am so sorry dad... I love you and I'm sorry for fighting with you... We are going to get you... just... stay awake... Try to call us... sometimes the speakers work... we can talk to you to keep you awake... I love you dad._

_**She sighed and sent it then looked at Aaron and began explaining everything.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Aaron and his mother looked at them sympathetically... "I am sure he will wake up - and he will get saved - soon." His mother said, laying a hand on Gillian's shoulder.**_

_**"So do you love him?" Aaron asked Gillian.**_

_**"Aaron!" His mom said madly.**_

_**He gave her an annoyed look and then looked back at a speechless Gillian, "... Well?" He pushed, knowing that he shouldn't.**_

_**"I-I... uhh... Yes." She said confidently, "Yes I do." She made a weak smile and glanced at Emily.**_

_**"Thought so." Was all Emily could mumble.**_

_**"I bet he loves you too." Aaron said, like a little kid that didn't know when to shut up.**_

_**"I doubt it. He is... confident... brave... amazing... intimidating... and I'm... weak... small... fragile... vulnerable..."**_

_**"The perfect match." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.**_

_**"Oh and how is that?"**_

_**"He protects you... duh." He chuckled and pulled his earbuds from his pockets and gave one to Emily.**_

_**Gillian smiled as they began listening to his music and talking. "Well aren't they cute?" Gillian asked Aaron's mom.**_

_**"Definitely... I am Sharon by the way." She said, sticking out a hand.**_

_**"Nice to meet you... Gillian." She happily shook it and walked to two chairs on the side of the room, sitting with Sharon.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal stared at the ceiling for a moment, knowing that he needed to do something in the time he had until he was out again. He picked up the phone and read the message which brought tears to his eyes. He dialed the number and began calling. He dialed and listened three times before he started slipping out again.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"It's you..." Aaron said to Emily, looking at his phone.**_

_**"Dad!" She yelled, grabbing the phone from him.**_

_**"Hello?" She asked.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"Emily..." He said, barely about to muster up any words.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"Dad? Are you there?" She asked again.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Emily..." He whispered again.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Emily looked at Aaron and whispered into the phone, "Ok dad... I know that you can hear me, but your speakers aren't working so I will just talk to you... eventually they might start working so just occasionally say something."**_

_**.:.**_

_**He smiled at her controling voice that seemed to know exactly what it was saying.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"I'm really sorry dad." She whispered first."This is my fault, but we are going to find you... and save you."**_

_**.:.**_

_**"Em... it isn't your fault..." He said, unsure if he could be heard or not.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"I can here you." She said happily. **_

_**.:.**_

_**"Wonder... that's gre..." He said, dropping the ends of his words, beginning to fall back again.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"Dad... No. Don't fall asleep... stay awake... keep talking to me. Do you want me to get Gillian?" She asked.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"Gill..." He whispred.**_

_**.:.**_

_**"Gillian!" Emily yelled, jumping off the hospital bed, "It's dad... the speakers are working and he asked for you." **_

_**Gillian looked at her and took the phone, "Hello?" She asked nervoulsy.**_

_**.:.**_

_**Cal's heart skipped a beat when he heard her speak, "Gill..." He whispered.**_

_**"Cal. It's me... how are you?"**_

_**.:.**_

_**"I love you Gillian." He muttered, finally passing out.**_

_**.:.**_

_**She heard the phone drop the the hard rocks beneath him. "Cal...?" She asked hopefully.**_

_**Emily stared at her and waited, "He's out." **_

_**Emily looked at the ground and then back at Gillian, "What did he say?"**_

_**"Nothing important... just mumbles..." She ran a hand through her hair, taking it from her face.**_

A/N: HOLY CHIZ... waasnt that cute? ok well i will not be updating for like... 3 or 4 days because I am going camping! so on Sunday and the rest of the week there will be super duper amazing long ones! Be patient and leave a bunch of reviews for me to come back to!


	7. I Love You Too

A/N: Who is back from camping? That's right me and I am ready to fill you in with my brilliant ideas! :P so enjoy and please leave reviews!

_**Gillian looked around the hospital and spotted Aaron who was talking to Emily happily. A doctor had showed up and was examining her wounds - she seemed to be fine. She glanced around nervously, hoping to see Cal. She knew better, though. She knew he wouldn't be here and he wouldn't until the bombs stopped. She just prayed that he would wake up and that they could finish their conversation. If he was going to die... she wanted him to know that she loved him too.**_

**_She looked around nervously as she paced. She stopped at Emily and Aaron and sighed, "We need to leave. It's dangerous here. Hospital's are big bombing targets."_**

**_They were soon outside and driving to The Lightman Group._**

**_.:._**

**_Ben watched as they walked in and gave Emily and Gillian both a small hug and then introduced himself to Aaron and Sharon. "I am FBI Agent Ben Reynolds."_**

**_"Aaron." Aaron mumbled, walking away._**

**_"Sharon, his mother..." She said, a small smile pulling at the edge of her lips._**

**_"Nice to meet you."_**

**_"And you." She said happily._**

**_.:._**

**_"Want a tour?" Emily asked Aaron as they walked into Cal's office._**

**_"Sure."_**

**_"Well," She waved her hand in front of her, gesturing to his office, "This is my dad's office. He has a little library here and there are several weeks worth of pizza boxes." She laughed at the growing tower._**

**_"Lovely." He said, walking behind her._**

**_"And we walk out through this door and BAM... front desk... this is Heidi." She waved to her and smiled, "This is my friend Aaron."_**

**_"When did you get out?" Heidi asked, wrapping her in a hug._**

**_"Um... like two hours ago?"_**

**_"Where is Cal?" She asked excitedly. _****_Emily looked at the ground and Heidi bit her lip, "Oh..."_**

**_Emily took a deep breath and looked up, "Ok... well... uh if you go..." Aaron watched as she struggled to find words._**

**_He held onto her shoulders and then pulled her into him, hugging her. "We can stop." He chuckled and stroked her hair. He leaned against a wall and slipped down to the floor. She curled up in his arms and began to cry, "Shhh..." He whispered, holding her tightly._**

**_"I don't want him to die..." She whispered._**

**_"He won't." Aaron promised._**

**_She sniffled and looked at him, "I...I'm sorry." She backed away and wiped the tears from her face._**

**_"No it's okay." He said, standing up with her._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal dizzily glanced around the little cave he was in. He lifted himself up on his elbows and got a better view. He tried to moe but felt a burning pain in his swollen leg, "Ah..." He moaned in agony. He looked at his bloody and torn up leg. He felt around for the phone that he knew was in there and began calling Gillian. _**

**_"C'mon..." He umbled, praying she would pick up._**

**_.:._**

**_"Hello?" Gillian asked, not noticing the name on Caller ID._**

**_"Gill..." He whispered in a raspy voice._**

**_"Oh my gosh... Cal is that you?"_**

**_"Yea love... it's me..." He found himself forming full words and finding it easier to talk._**

**_"Are... are you okay? How is you leg?"_**

**_"I'm as okay as I possibly could be underground..." He chuckled and looked at his leg, "My leg... it feels like it's burning." He whispered. "How many more bombs?" He asked._**

**_"Fifteen more I think..." She whispered sadly, "Cal... just hang in there."_**

**_"I can't wait that long... it's becoming harder and harder to breath... and it's hurting more and more... and... I just..." He laid back and closed his eyes._**

**_"Don't worry Cal... it's okay... we just have to wait a little while... just... it's okay Cal... stay on the phone and talk to me." _**

**_"It's hard Gillian..." He whispered, "I'm going to die... and... I'm not ready to die..."_**

**_"Don't talk like that... You are not going to die." She assured him._**

**_He stared at the roof and took a deep breath, ignoring the dryness of his throat and the way it stinged when dirt in the air slipped down it. He coughed and winced in pain, "Ahh..." He moaned._**

**_"Are you alright? Why am I asking that? Of course you're not. Can you breath?"_**

**_"Yeah..." He said in a raspy voice._**

**_"Cal... about earlier."_**

**_"Earlier?" He asked._**

**_"Yeah... what you said to me before you passed out."_**

**_"I have no clue what your talking about darling..." He said._**

**_"You... you don't remember?"_**

**_"Remember what?"_**

**_"The... you said that you...How do you not remember?"_**

**_"Your confusing me love..."_**

**_She breathed quietly into the phone, staring at the ground, "I don't understand..."_**

**_"What did I say?"_**

**_"You said... you said that you loved me and I wanted to tell you that I love you too Cal. I love you so much." She said quickly._**

**_He lay their, speechless. He thought for a moment and than ran a hand through hair. "I love you. I'm not going to die. I will be with you soon." He promised her._**

**_"Cal I'm scared."_**

**_"Don't be. Just... find out who's doing those bombs... the only way you can help me is to catch the suicide bombers."_**

**_"I don't want to leave you though." She said. "Plus... I can't figure this out alone... we need you Cal."_**

**_"You can do it... just... please... stop the bombings... I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. Too may people have died and I don't want to be added to the number. Go Gillian... put me on with Em."_**

**_She sighed and ran out to the hallway. She thrust the phone into Emily's hands and said, "He's awake."_**

**_"Dad!" She exclaimed, pushing the phone closer to her ear as if it would make them closer._**

**_"Em. I love you darling and I will be with you soon."_**

**_"I love you too dad... be careful..." She whispered._**

**_"Alright Em... I don't know how long I will be down here and I don't want to waste the battery... so I will call about twice a day and talk for a few minutes... I will try to call when I am awake. Goodbye Em... tell Gillian I said goodbye as well."_**

**_"Dad please-"_**

**_"I'm serious Emily." He coughed and then hung up._**

**_"But-" She sighed and closed her phone. _****_"He hung up on me." She told Gillian._**

**_"What? Why?"_**

**_"He didn't want to waste the battery or something..." She shrugged._**

**_"That means he is thinking right then." She said, patting Emily's shoulder, "I need to work on this case... it's the only way we will get him out of there."_**

A/N: Working on the case in the next chapter and SOMETHING big is going to happen... like... REALLY big... just wait and see ;)


	8. Gill

A/N: Working on the case in the next chapter and SOMETHING big is going to happen... like... REALLY big... just wait and see ;)

**_Aaron carefully watched Emily as she paced, checking her phone every five minutes. She finally came and sat down next to him, "I just... I wish someone was with him... just to keep him company and make sure he was okay... I just wish he wasn't alone." She whispered, looking up at Aaron's beautiful blue eyes. _**

**_He thought for a moment and then stood up, towering over Emily, "I will be right back."_**

**_"Where are you going?"_**

**_"Bathroom." He lied, jogging out of Cal's office. He yanked out his phone and found the tracking device._**

**_.:._**

**_Emily held her legs to her chest and let her eyes slowly fall._**

**_Gillian walked in and smiled. She threw a blanket over Emily and lightly kissed her forehead, "Finally she sleeps." She queitly laughed and walked out of the office, searching for Aaron._**

**_"What are you looking for?" Hiedi asked._**

**_"Aaron... have you seen him?"_**

**_"He walked by here about 10 minutes ago... he said he was going to the bathroom or something like that."_**

**_"Alright thanks."_**

**_"Can I help at all?"_**

**_"Nothing right now."_**

**_.:._**

**_He snuck out through the window in the bathroom and landed in a bush. He glanced around and then made a clear run for it. He made several turns, keeping his eyes on the phone at all times. He looked up and gasped at the crazy amount of rubble in front of him. He heard a distance crash and tunred around, watching as a building fell down in flames. He gasped and crawled over all the rocks, "Dr. Lightman!" He yelled out._**

**_Cal slowly opened his eyes and frantically looked around. He heard a small thump and looked through the hole._**

**_"Dr. Lightman..." Aaron whispered, looking into the hole._**

**_"How the hell did you get here?"_**

**_"They wouldn't come... even though they knew you were down here! Emily could stand it... and I couldn't stand seeing her like that... I'm getting you out."_**

**_Cal blinked several times and finally muttered, "I'm gonna call Em..."_**

**_"Alright." Aaron whispered, beginning to pull away rocks._**

**_.:._**

**_"Dad!" Emily exclaimed._**

**_"Aaron is here." He whispered, feeling himself falling out of consciousness again._**

**_"No he isn't dad... he is in the bathroom."_**

**_"Dr. Lightman! Stay awake, don't pass out now!" She heard Aaron's voice yell in the backround._**

**_"He's actually there?" _****_She heard Cal's heavy breathing and took a deep breath herself, "Stay awake dad... just mumble something."_**

**_"Gill..." He whispered._**

**_"Good." Emily said, "Say something else."_**

**_"I don't..."_**

**_"You don't what?"_**

**_"Em... I'm not..."_**

**_"You're not what dad?"_**

**_"Gonna make it..." He said. He dropped the phone and passed out, feeling death slowly slipping into his body._**

**_"Dr. Lightman! Wake up!" Aaron yelled, quickly throwing the rocks. He reached his head and arm through and grabbed Cal hy the arms. He dragged him through the hole and took a deep breath._**

**_"Dad!" Emily yelled into the phone. Aaron grabbed it and took a deep breath._**

**_"He is out right now... and he is barely breathing..."_**

**_"Aaron... why are you there?"_**

**_"I am here for you Emily... you said you didn't want him alone... well I can do better than that!" He exclaimed, "I am going to bring him back."_**

**_"How? It's dangerous... Aaron... be careful please or you will both die! There was anpther bombing close to there..."_**

**_"I heard it." He whispered, throwing Cal over his shoulder. "Emily... I am going to get back... with your dad."_**

**_"Be careful..." She whispered._**

**_"I will." Aaron hung up and began to crawl out of the small space. _**

**_.:._**

**_"Aaron is there... with dad." Emily whispered, looking at Gillian._**

**_"What? They could both die!"_**

**_"Dad said... he said he wasn't going to make it."_**

**_"He will... don't think about it... he was just scared... it's all going to be okay... what is wrong with Aaron? He is going to get them BOTH killed!" She yelled madly._**

**_"He is getting dad back!" Emily pointed out, defending Aaron._**

**_"Why are you defending him? This was stupid. I don't know why the hell he would do that."_**

**_"He is saving dad!" Emily yelled, becoming mad at Gillian._**

**_Gillian stared at her and sighed. "Sorry..."_**

**_.:._**

**_"He needs to go into surgery right now!" A dotor yelled, rolling Cal into the operating room. Aaron stood in the waiting room and called Emily, "He is at the hospital... but don't come here... they are making me leave, they don't want anyone in danger unless it is absolutely neccisary." _**

**_"Your safe? You both are!"_**

**_"I am... I... I don't know about your dad though... they don't think that he will make it through the night..." He whispered._**

A/N: oooohhhh... suspenseful! whataya think is gonna happen? whataya think of Aarons little escape? please leave me some reviews! do you think Cal will die?


	9. Visiting Hours

A/N: leave reviews

**_Emily ran through the office and fell into Gillian's office, "Emily... what's going on?"_**

**_"Dad... Aaron... hospital..." She said as she panted, trying to catch her breath._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Dad is in the hospital!"_**

**_"What? How?"_**

**_"Aaron! We need to go!"_**

**_Gillian grabbed her arm and checked the halls. Once it was clear they bother secretly ran down the halls, "Oh.. hi Ben..." Gillian whispered, trying to look cool._**

**_"Where are you going?"_**

**_"No where... we are just hungry..."_**

**_"The kitchen is that way." Ben said, pointing in the opposite direction._**

**_"Yes it is..." Gillian said, cursing under her breath._**

**_"Where are you really going?"_**

**_"The hospital..." They whispered simutaneously._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Cal is there."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Aaron snuck out and got dad.. for me.. and we are going to go see him!" Emily siad, walking again._**

**_"It's too dangerous." Ben said, holding her back._**

**_"I want to see my dad!" Emily yelled at him._**

**_"Emily... I don't want you to get hurt."_**

**_"I don't care... I am going to see my dad."_**

**_Ben sighed and looked at Gillian for help, but she shook her head, "I am going to see him too."_**

**_"There are still bombs!"_**

**_.:._**

**_Loker chewed on the end of his pen, watching the video intently._**

**_"This kid knows... he just isn't telling us..."_**

**_"What exactl does he know?" Torre s asked him._**

**_"He has names... like... exact names... you can tell by the way he searches through his mind when we ask him a question. He knows names and I don't know what to do..." Loekr whispered, "We need Lightman."_**

**_"Well... he isn't really an option right now so..." She shrugged and played the tape again._**

**_.:._**

**_"How is he?" Gillian asked when a doctor came into the waiting room._**

**_"I don't think he will make it. There is a 2 percent chance he will live." The doctor said, nervously playing with his fingers._**

**_She brought her han d to her moutha nd took a deep breath, "Um... c-can we see him?"_**

**_"He is unconscious and using life support at the moment." The doctor said with a nod, "But you may go see him. He is still very dirty." He shrugged and walked with Gillian and Emily to the room in intensive care. "You have 10 minutes... then visitng hours are over." The doctor said, shutting the door and leaving them to their thoughts. _**

**_Emily walked up to the edge of the bed and held Cal's hand, "Dad..." She whispered, "Please..." She begged, "Don't leave us."_**

**_Gillian joined her and looked at Cal's limp and pale body. They both seemed to glance at his leg which was still swollen and broken. Not just broken as in the bones - but it just seemed to be falling apart. It looked horribly painful and... they both wondered - if he lived- if he would ever use that leg again._**

**_Staring at his blank face Gillian took a deep breath. She bit a lip and took his hand, lightly rubbing the back of it with her thumb, "Cal... if you can heard me... I... I'm sorry for everything that has happened... I am sorry that this had to happen to you." She felt a tear roll down her face and she kissed his cheek. She was surprised but his breathings sudden jump when she kissed him. A small smile found her face and she left, giving he and Emily some privacy._**

**_"So..." Emily whispered. "Sorry I left... I wished I could have stayed... I couldn't believe it when they said they weren't able to get you... it's all my fault dad. If I hadn't gotten mad at you for being happy this never would have happened. I'm really sorry... and I love you. I just wanted-"_**

**_"Sorry miss, but visiting hours are over." A doctor said, slipping into the room, "We have been asked for you to go home and not come back again until the bombs are over. We don't want to put anyone else in danger." He smiled and walked up to the bed._**

**_"Um... al... alright... thanks." She kissed her fathers cheek and whispered into his ear, "I love you." Silently she slipped out of the room and watched as Gillian paced in the waiting room. "They... want us to go home... it's dangerous for us to be here."_**

**_Gillian nodded and took Emily's hand. "He's going to be okay." She promised Emily, "He's a fighter... I am absolutely sure of it. Would you like to stay at my house tonight?" She kindly asked as they walked out of the hospital._**

**_"Yeah... that would be great." Emily whispered with a weak smile._**

**_.:._**

**_Loker jumped off of his chair excitedly, causing it to fall back, "I got it!" He screamed._**

**_"What the hell Loker?" Ria asked, staring up at him._**

**_"I know what we need to do!"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"The guilt he has been feeling... that obvious guilt!"_**

**_"What about it?"_**

**_"We do exactly what Lightman would do! We show him pictures of the people who have died. He won't be able to live with himself! We just need pictures." He began rummaging through files, throwing papers behind him. "Once we show him the pictures." He grabbed a small pile and handed them to Ria, "He will just be overcome with emotion and give us the names and places AND times!" He said, grabbing the next pile, "All we have to do is fill him with guilt." He smiled and ran out of the lab, "C'mon!" He said to the hesitant Torres._**

**_She shook away her doubts and got off of her chair, following him to the cube. "I am assuming that you will do the talking."_**

**_"Oh yeah." He said, staring at Kaleb in the cube, "Hello I am Eli Loker."_**

**_Kaleb stared at him and then went back to nervously playing with his fingers._**

**_"Have you seen any of the footage yet?" Eli asked him._**

**_"Footage?"_**

**_"From the bombs."_**

**_"I don't care... it's a waste of my time to watch that shit."_**

**_"Well considering you have a clear schedule... I think it's time that you see it." He smiled and pulled out a tape that he had in his back pocket. He slipped it into the VCR and played the video. _**

**_"I don't want to watch it."_**

**_"Good for you." Eli said, sitting down next to him._**

**_"We now have some horrible footage of the bombing scenes. 20 have already died and the bodies seem to be multiplying. We have found time to speak to one of the injured men. His name is Robert Wahl. He is out of intensive care and has agreed to talk to us. So Robert... what was it like?"_**

**_"It was absolutely terrifying." He whispered, trying to forget the painful memory. "And it was horribly painful. As you can see I have a broken arm and I had to get several stitches in many different areas." He picked up his cast and showed the viewers._**

**_Many more interviews like that were shown and Loker could see his defenses slowly falling, "Enough of that." Loekr turned off the TV and pulled out the pictures he had. He laid them out in front of Kaleb. "These are the people that died in the bombs." Several of the pictures were bloody and brutal._**

**_Kaleb gasped and closed his eyes._**

**_Loker smiled as his lower lip trembled, "Right here... is a little girl - 8 years old - who was crushed by the rubble... but she didn't die right away. It was five hours before she finally died underneath the giant rock." Loker pointed to the picture, "Five agonizing hours... until she finally passed."_**

**_"Woodgrove..." Kaleb whispered._**

**_"Excuse me?"_**

**_"The next bomb... what time is it?"_**

**_"Ten..."_**

**_"Tomorrow... at five in the morning at Woodgrove Mall..."_**

**_"Thank you Kaleb... nobody else will have to die. Can you tell us WHO will be doing this?"_**

**_"Jacob Mantella."_**

**_Loker smiled and left the cube. He high-fived Torres and ran outside to Ben._**

A/N: So... do you think Cal will DIE or LIVE? leave reviews PRETTY PLEASE!


	10. He Will Be Okay

A/N: leave reviews PRETTY PLEASE!

**_The call came at about 10:00AM and Gillian was the one to answer it._**

**_"He is going to be fine."_**

**_"That's great! Is he awake?"_**

**_"Not yet. We still want you to stay away from the hospital but there are people from The Lightman Group who are finding out locations and times and bombers. A hint would be to stay away from the malls."_**

**_.:._**

**_Loker pulled up to the mall and watched as the nervous crowds rushed in and out, "Jacob Mantella." Loker reminded Torres, showing her a picture, "Find him and talk him out of it. Tell people to leave while you are looking for him too."_**

**_"Alright." She whispered, getting out of the car._**

**_"And Ria?"_**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"Be careful."_**

**_She smiled slightly and nodded, "You too."_**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian began packing bags with Emily, "We need to be ready once the bombs are stopped because I have a feeling we will be staying for a while and thee are some things he will want."_**

**_Emily nodded, "How are we going to get the stuff he might need."_**

**_"Hmm... well what do you think he will need?"_**

**_"I dunno... this on World War II book that he's reading... and um... I don't know." Emily laughed and shrugged._**

**_"Ok then... that book it is. We can stop there on our way to the hospital."_**

**_"It isn't on the way."_**

**_"Then I can go back."_**

**_Emily smiled and gave her a hug, "I am so happy he is going to be okay."_**

**_"Me too." Gillian said, returning the smile._**

**_.:._**

**_Eli glanced around searching for the face on the picture. "Go home. There might be a bomb here." He whispered to a group of teenagers. They all seemed to gasp and quickly walk to the doors. "Excuse me." Loker said, grabbing the shoulder of a young man and spinning him around._**

**_"What?" The man asked, trying to hide the obvious expression on his face. The expression that told Loker he was about to do something that was very naughty._**

**_"I'm gonna have to ask you to not use that bomb."_**

**_"What the hell are you talking about?" Jacob asked - a little too quickly._**

**_"I think you do. There are innocent people here that did nothing wrong."_**

**_"Other than have a perfect life while me and all my friends have to pray we will get food tonight. I would rather die in a bomb along with all of these stuck up people than to die of starvation."_**

**_"Don't do it."_**

**_"Why not? I have virgins waiting for me right?"_**

**_"Sure..." Loker said, grabbing the man's arm. "Why kill these people? Wouldn't you rather kill goverment people? You are already in DC... why waste that bomb here?"_**

**_"There are more people here."_**

**_"There are more IMPORTANT people there." Loker challenged._**

**_"You need to just-"_**

**_Loker brought his fist to Jacob's face and tackled him to the ground. "Where is the bomb?" He asked, pinning Jacob's hands above his head._**

**_"Like I would tell you." Jacob said, spitting into Loker's face._**

**_People seemed to surround them and watch as they struggled on the floor. "Tell me." Loker said, placing his knee just inches above Jacob's crotch._**

**_"You don't seriously think that would - AH!" He yelled in pain after Loker kneed him._**

**_"Again?"_**

**_"This won't-" He grunted again and Loker threatened to continue. "Is that the best you can - ugh." He said. Loker smiled and put his knee back in place, "My coat pocket!"_**

**_"Thank you." Loker smiled and pulled the small and compact bomb out, "It's alright... he can't hurt you now." Loker said whenever everyone gasped. He jumped off the floor and looked at Torres, "You finally joined us."_**

**_"Sorry... do you have the bomb?"_**

**_"I do indeed." Loker smiled and handed it to her and then pulled Jacob from the floor, "It was a nice try."_**

**_"I think you broke my balls."_**

**_"Wow that would be really funny." Loker chuckled._**

**_.:._**

**_"So you have all the names and places and times?"_**

**_"Yes sir." Loker replied to Ben's answer._**

**_"That's amazing. Find the people before they even go to the places and everyone will be safe. Is it 15 or 14 more people?"_**

**_"14 I believe."_**

**_"That's great Loker... well done."_**

A/N: Cal wakes up in the next chapter!


	11. Knock Knock

A/N: he has awoken... beware the words 'boobs' and 'dick' will appear in this chapter... but NOT innapropriate lol.. leave reviews!

**_"We have reason to believe that it is safe now because your partners have found out alot about the bombings. Dr. Lightman has waken up, but he is very.. out of it... because of his pain killers but you are welcome to come see him." A doctor whispered to Gillian._**

**_"Thank you so much." Gillian smiled and hung up, "C'mon Emily! You father is awake and we are going to go see him."_**

**_"Really?" Emily excitedly ran down the stairs and went straight to the car._**

**_Gillian picked up Emily's jacket on the way out and smiled. "Let's go!"_**

**_"Wow it's cold."_**

**_"I thought you might say that." Gillian smiled and threw her the jacket._**

**_"Wow thanks."_**

**_.:._**

**_Cal popped the pills into his mouth and smiled at Gillian and Emily, "I'm alive."_**

**_"Um... he is fine right now, but once those pills kind of... take route... He will be very loopy and will say random things and stuff like that." He chuckled and walked out._**

**_"You are indeed and we are all very happy."_**

**_"You didn't think I would die did ya?"_**

**_"Maybe..." Emily ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug, "I thought you were!"_**

**_"Oh don't worry love... I was fine... I am fine." He smiled and pointed out the black brace on his leg, "And now that I am all patched up... life is good."_**

**_"Does it hurt?"_**

**_"Hell yeah."_**

**_She smiled and kissed her cheek then rested her head on his chest, "I am glad you are okay."_**

**_"Yeah it seemed a little cheep for those guys to ditch me."_**

**_"I agree. I tried to get them to go back but they-"_**

**_"Don't beat yourself up darling." He smiled and rubbed her back. He glanced up to Gillian and smiled, "Ello stranger."_**

**_"Hey Cal... how are you feeling?"_**

**_"Like shit but thats okay... I am no longer alone."_**

**_"Yeah..." She smiled and walked over. _**

**_He sat up and took her into a hug and then kissed the edge of her lips. "Wait." He whispered before she could pull away._**

**_"What?" She asked, loving the energetic connection she felt between them - their faces just centimeters apart._**

**_"That was a lousy kiss."_**

**_"I agree." She smiled and leaned in._**

**_"Is there any lemon juice?" He asked before she could kiss him._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I need lemon juice."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"It cures the soul."_**

**_"Cal... what the hell?"_**

**_"Did you know that I used to be a boyscout. I sucked at tying knots though..."_**

**_"Pain medication." She whispered smiling to Emily._**

**_"Hey dad."_**

**_"I seriously need some lemon juice." He said to her._**

**_"Yeah yeah whatever." She smiled and sat back, "So what did you-"_**

**_"Knock knock."_**

**_"Dad I am serious."_**

**_"Knock. Knock." He said seriously._**

**_"Not now dad."_**

**_"Knock knoooock." He sang happily._**

**_"Who's there?" She asked, finally giving in._**

**_"Knock knock."_**

**_"Who's there?"_**

**_"No! You are supposed to say knock knock who? Duf!" He smiled and threw his head back in laughter._**

**_"Wow..." She whispered._**

**_He looked back at her and took a deep breath, "So there were three people. One was named Shut Up. One was named Shit and the other was named Manners."_**

**_Emily frowned and looked at Gillian who shrugged, "Okay...?"_**

**_"One day they were all walking down the street. And Shit fell. So Manners stopped to help him while Shut Up ran down the street to get help. He stopped at a police officer and said, "Help me friend has fallen and he can't get up!" and the police officer said "What's your name son?"" Cal mimicked a low voice and smiled, beginning to chuckle before he could finish the joke, "And he said "Shut Up." and the police officer frowned and said, "What's your name?" and he said, "Shut Up." again and it went on for about 5 more times until the police officer finaly said, "Where are you manners?" and then Shut UP said, "Don't the street picking up shit!" Isn't that hilarious?" Cal went into another laughing fit and Emily nervously looked at Gillian._**

**_"Drugs do that to a man." Gillian said with a small laugh._**

**_"Do you want to hear another?"_**

**_"Not really." Emily mumbled, watching as he thought about it in his head._**

**_"Alright here it goes." He took a deep breath and began, "So this elephant looks at a camel and asks, "Why do you have two boobs on your back?" and then the camel says, "Ha. Coming from the guy who has a dick on his face!" Get it? Cause the elephant has a tunk and it looks like a..." The both nodded and he started laughing again._**

**_"Ok dad... you are starting to scare me so I will come back and see you when you are more... yourself." She gave him a hug and then walked out._**

**_"As much as I would love to listen to your... weird jokes... I need to go find out information on the bombers. I am sure that the nurse would love to listen to you though." She smiled and gave him a hug._**

**_Once she started to pull away, though, he grabbed her and made their lips meet. She almost backed away in surprise but found her hands on her head, trying to deepen the kiss._**

**_He finally pulled away, gasping for air, "Wow..." He whispered, a small smile on his face._**

**_"Yeah..." She smiled and lightly touched his cheek, feeling the stubble that had grown there. "You need to shave."_**

**_"I was thinking about growing a beard."_**

**_"Don't."_**

**_"Why not? You don't think that I would look sexy with one?"_**

**_"Not at all." She smiled and straightened up, "I need to leave."_**

**_"I need to sleep."_**

**_"Good bye." She said with a smile._**

**_"I'll miss you." He said awkwardly._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Knock knock!"_**

**_"Cal wait... you just-"_**

**_"Knock knock!"_**

**_"Cal wait did you-"_**

**_"Knock knock darling."_**

**_"Who the hell is there?"_**

**_"Boo..." He said sadly._**

**_"Boo who?"_**

**_"Are you crying?" He made a weak smile and then stared at his fingers, nervously playing with them._**

**_"Sorry Cal..." She said, seeing the hurt in his face. _It was a stupid joke!_ She yelled at him in her mind._**

**_"Goodbye love." He smiled and then closed his eyes, searching for sleep._**

**_"Yeah..." She lightly rubbed his arm and then left._**

A/N: i thot funny and loopy Cal was hilarious... i got some of the ideas and jokes from my little brother lol... what did ya think? please leave reviews!


	12. The Bank

A/N: so APPARENTLY I have a HATER reader... if i am so OFF on the characters than why do you read my stories? and you could at least put your REAL name so i can message you... it just shows weakness cuz ur scared of what i might say... i apologize for being a meanie BUT i just got some bad news and im pretty pissed and you didnt make it any better and he was all funny cuz he was on DRUGS! DUHHHHH... ok im done... please enjoy and leave some reviews!

**_Loker stared at Kaleb and sighed, "C'mon man... we need the next name"_**

**_"But... they are going to hurt me if I tell."_**

**_"We are going to hurt you if you don't." Cal said, walking into the cube on crutches._**

**_"Who the hell are you?" Kaleb asked, getting uncomfortable under Cal's intense stare._**

**_"My name is Cal Lightman... I kind own the place. Did you see 'The Lightman Group' on your way in?" Kaleb nodded, "Well alright than... now that that's covered. Give us the names. And times and places would be nice as well." _****_Loker started to get up and walked out but Cal grabbed the collar of his shirt, he sighed and tried to find the right words, "Good... job."_**

**_Loker smiled and patted his shoulder, "Thank you." He then walked out, a victorious smile on his face, "Guess what!"_**

**_"What?" Torres asked suspiciously, " You got a girlfriend?"_**

**_"Haha... very funny. No, but Lightman just said 'good job' to me!" He stared at her - waiting for the look of jealousy but found nothing._**

**_"What?" She asked after his stare._**

**_"Nothing... it's just..."_**

**_"You want me to congratulate you?"_**

**_He sighed and shook his head, "I am going to go check out the next guy." He started to walk out but she stopped him._**

**_"Loker?"_**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"Congratulations."_**

**_"Thank you." He said with a big smile. _**

**_.:._**

**_"Names." Cal reminded Kaleb._**

**_"But I..."_**

**_"Give me the names... Why wouldn't you? Do you want to see more people die?"_**

**_"No... of course not."_**

**_"Then give me the names." Cal insisted. "Are you going to tell me what is holding you back?"_**

**_.:._**

**_"Umm... the hospital that I was at. A young woman with reddish hair. She is very skinny and wears purple glasses. Go stop her." Cal ordered Loker._**

**_"Uh... yes sir." Loker said, scrambling out of his chair._**

**_"I can't believe you are here."_**

**_"There are lives in danger Foster." He said. He looked into her worry filled eyes and shrugged. His gaze turned to to Ben whose hands were deep into his pockets, "What?" Cal asked him, limpingover._**

**_"Zoe is at the next target. Not the hospital... but another place. The bank... she has been there all day talking to the staff and she won't be leaving for two more hours."_**

**_"Bloody hell." Cal dropped the crutches and on pure adrenaline managed to run outside and into his car before he collapsed from the throbbing pain in his leg._**

**_Gillian was right behind him and was barely able to slip into the car before he was gone. "Cal your leg!" She yelled, placing her hands over the area where it had begun bleeding._**

**_"Really Foster? Zoe might die and all you can care about is my bloody leg?" _**

**_"Be careful or we will never get there! You are driving too fast!"_**

**_"Just shutup!" He yelled, trying to concentrate on his crazy driving._**

**_.:._**

**_Torres stared at Ben, her mouth hanging open, "What if he kills himself?"_**

**_"This is too dangerous. Where is Loker?"_**

**_"Stopping a different bomb at the hospital." She said, looking at the boy that was in the cube._**

**_"What if he can't stop it in time? What the hell are we going to do?"_**

**_"I don't know... but he will blame himself..." She played with her fingers and took a deep breath, "Does Emily know?"_**

**_"Nope and she won't until we know the outcome."_**

**_Torres nodded and stood up, "I think we should tell her."_**

**_He grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Not yet."_**

**_.:._**

**_Cal's car zoomed into the parking lot and he covered two spaces. He jumped out and ran towards the bank. He saw Zoe in the window and she lightly waved, "Get out!" He screamed, running as fast as his aching leg would let him._**

**_She gave him a confused look and walked to the door._**

**_"Get out right-" He was interrupted by the explosion and screams from all around him. Taking several steps backwards he almost fell. Smoke filled the air and he began coughing. He limped forward until he could see clearly and Zoe was no longer in sight. He watched as blood leaked out from under where she had just been standing._**

**_He heard his name being called by Gillian, but he ignored it. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands._**

**_Gillian walked over and found him curled up on the sidewalk, "Cal it's ok-"_**

**_"Why the hell did this have to happen?" He screamed. He felt the hot tears streaming down his face and he shook his head, "No. She isn't dead." He began to viciously tear away at the rocks._**

A/N: HOLY CHIZ! Sorry it took so long for an update but I was losing ideas... so enjoy and please leave reviews!


	13. She's Alive

A/N: GAH! it took a while, eh?

**_He fell back onto his heels and buried his face in his hands. He felt Zoe's blood soak into his jeans and he let a small tear fall. He whispered something, but even he didn't know what he said. He pulled away a couple more rocks until he could see her hair. He continued to pull away and eventually revealed her bloody face, "Oh God..." He whispered. He got off of the ground and stumbled backwards. He felt Gillian's touch on his back, holding him up. He could feel his knees get weak again and wanted to just fall and cry, but he wouldn't let himself do that. No way. _**

**_"Cal it's ok-"_**

**_"Don't say that!" He screamed, catching her off gaurd. "It is NOT okay... she is dead Gillian!" He yelled at her. He pushed his hair from his face and looked down the street where he could already hear the sirens. He turned away and ran his dirty hands through his hair. The sirens got louder and eventually seemed to be blaring right into Cal's ears. _**

**_Gillian followed him to the car and grabbed his hands, "Stop this right now Cal."_**

**_"She is dead!" He yelled again._**

**_"I know that." She knew that she needed to be harsh to get him to calm down. He was going to keep yelling if she didn't yell right back._**

**_"You don't seem to understand!"_**

**_"Shut up Cal!" She yelled, yanking the door for the car open and shoving him in. He quielty fell into the car and wiped his nose. He stared at the floor and listened as she slammed the door shut on the other side, "You seriously need to calm down."_**

**_"She just died!" He yelled, bring his head up._**

**_"I know that!" She yelled back. She started the car._**

**_"Where are we going?"_**

**_"To the office."_**

**_"Why? We need to go to the hospital!"_**

**_"What's at the hospital?" Gillian asked him, beginning to drive._**

**_"Zoe!"_**

**_"She is dead Cal." Gillian said, but now she had a soft and warm voice._**

**_He rubbed his eyes and said, "But..."_**

**_"She was in the bank when it blew up. She couldn't survive that Cal." She put a hand on his leg and smiled, "We are going to the office and will wait when we get news from Ben, but she is buried under so much... wall that I don't think she could even be alive. You need to just leave it at that."_**

**_He took a deep breath and nodded, "To the office."_**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at the wall of his office, his phone tight in his hands. Gillian was on the couch, watching him in such a vulnerable state. Not often did his walls fall, but right now he was wide open and she could see every feeling that found his face and fled from it._**

**_"Hello?" Cal asked the instant his phone vibrated._**

**_"She is alive Cal." Ben whispered, "She is in surgery, but they doubt that she will make it through the night." _**

**_Cal perked up a little bit and grabbed his jacket and keys, "I'll be there in ten minutes."_**

**_"Alright, but I'm warning you now. She is in horrible shape."_**

**_"I don't care." Cal said, hanging up, "She's alive."_**

**_Gillian stared at him, "Let's go." She jumped up and followed him to the car, "You need to change your jeans." She whispered, gesturing to his bloody pants._**

**_"Not right now I don't." _**

**_.:._**

**_He met Emily in the waiting room of the hospital. She had already been crying and it was obvious. She threw herself into his arms and began crying again. "Shh..." He whispered._**

**_Emily looked up at him, her head resting on his chest, "She's alive... right?"_**

**_"For now." Cal whispered._**

**_She sobbed for a little while longer and they were all eventually asleep._**

**_This was hardest for Gillian. She cared for Cal and for Emily, but not really for Zoe and it was hard to sit there and be sad for Zoe just because Cal and Emily were. It's not that she doesn't care about other people. She cares about Zoe, but not nearly as much as Cal and Emily do. She cares about a human life, not Zoe. She cares that there is one of God's creations laying there in the OR. She cares that a woman that her partner and her partner's daughter love very much might die. She cares about the feelings coming from Cal and Emily. She cares about what might happen if she dies. She cares about the trouble that they are going through, but truth be told, she doesn't care very much about Zoe._**

**_Cal's eyes fluttered open and he saw a doctor talking to Gillian near the door. He shifted out from beneath Emily and laid her down on the small couch. He walked over to the doctor and Gillian and whispered, "What the word?"_**

**_"She made it through the night, but she can't breath on her own. I am Dr. Cody, by the way."_**

**_Cal nodded and shook the man's hand, "What are all of the injuries?"_**

**_Cody winced and sighed, "Several broken ribs that punctured her lungs, hence her not being able to breath alone. Her leg was shattered in the explosion. There is also possible brain damage, most likely some short term memory loss. She broke an arm. The worst of it was near her core where all her vital organs are. She isn't doing well, but we are amazed that she even survived the explosion. Your wife is a fighter." Cody said with a small smile._**

**_"Oh she's not my..." Cal shook his head and let it be, "Can we see her?"_**

**_Cody blushed and cleared his throat, "Sorry. Yeah, um, yeah, you can go, uh, see her. She is unconscious and we doubt she will be waking up anytime soon if she ever does, but we are hoping for the best."_**

**_Cal nodded and followed the doctor into Zoe's room._**

A/N: I am so sorry for making you all wait so long! I get caught up in other stories and then forget about this one! i hope you have found interest in my other ones while waiting on this one! And thank you for continuing to read! i am updating all of my stories tonight, so i hopeyou enjoy that! i will not be updating starting Tuesday night because I am going out of town for Thanksgiving to see family so I can't update, sorry!


	14. Go Home

**_The crutches felt alien under Cal's arms. He didn't like them and wished that he could just walk fine. He wished that he didn't need them. They made him feel weak and vulnerable._**

**_Cal stared at the young woman in front of him. The young woman that he used to be married to. She looked so vulnerable. She had wires all over her body and her face was covered with the ventilator. If she wasn't breathing on her own in two weeks then Cal would have to make the decision if they should let her go or not. He couldn't do that. He held Zoe's hand and fell asleep._**

**_Gillian walked in and stared at him. He was so sad for her. This ruined everything. If she had just died or if it had never happened then everything would be okay, but there are more bombs that will go off. Them being in a hospital was the least safe place to be. Gillian cleared her throat and Cal's eye opened, "What?" He asked._**

**_"There are more bombs that need to be stopped." She whispered._**

**_Cal looked at her and then to Zoe, "Loker was doing just fine."_**

**_"Cal this place could be bombed if we don't stop all those bombs!" She said harshly._**

**_He stood up and shook his head, "It is my choice and I am staying here."_**

**_First it was the long beeping sound. Then came the stampede of doctors who pushed Gillian and Cal from the room. Cal caught a glimpse of the straight green line on the screen and could hear what the doctors were yelling._**

**_"She doesn't have a pulse!"_**

**_"No heartbeat!"_**

**_"Back to surgery."_**

**_"She's not gonna make it."_**

**_Cal watched as Zoe was moved to a gurney and then rolled out of the room and to the OR. It had happened so fast he didn't know what to say or do. Gillian stood next to him. Her warmth was blanketing his body. He looked at her and then walked to the waiting room, "She's gonna die." He whispered._**

**_"You don't know that." Gillian said, joining him on the couch that Emily was sleeping on._**

**_"She is a strong woman, but this was a pretty big bull. She won't make it. This is too much." Cal whispered._**

**_Gillian sighed and said, "We can only pray."_**

**_.:._**

**_Loker stared at the screen, "So... Lightman's ex-wife got like... blown to pieces?" He asked Torres._**

**_"No! She is in the hospital." Ria frowned and sat down, "She was in the explosion."_**

**_Loker nodded and chewed on the end of his pen, "Is Lightman there?"_**

**_"Of course." She said._**

**_"Interesting. Well we need to stop the other bombs." He said._**

**_Gillian stared at him and sighed, "Cal..."_**

**_"Dad?" Emily asked, waking up. She put a hand on his arm and lifted herself up, "How is mom?"_**

**_He stared at her and brushed her messy hair from her face. He made a small smile and kissed her head, "We aren't sure if she is going to make it love."_**

**_Emily looked at the ground and let a silent tear fall. "I don't wait her to..."_**

**_"Me neither." Cal whispered._**

**_A doctor walked out and stared at the group of people sitting there, "We are sending her to a different hospital. We do not have the technology to take care of her. We would like you to go home and wait until the bombing are over until you see her again, though. We have been ordered to send all family of patients home."_**

**_Cal stood up and slipped the metal crutches under his arm, "Alright." He didn't want to go home. He wanted to be with her, but he was on crutches... he couldn't fight with the doctors. He looked at Emily and Gillian and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, it wasn't even close, "Let's go."_**

**_Emily nodded and walked beside him while Gillian walked behind them. "Cal." She whispered._**

**_He looked to her over his shoulder and said, "What?"_**

**_"If she lives... she will have to live with someone-"_**

**_"Me." Cal said like he had been thinking about that. Zoe would live with him until she was ready to live alone. _**

**_Gillian nodded and got into the car on the passenger side. Emily slipped into the back. It was a quiet ride home. Emily had reached forward to turn the radio on once she saw that nobody was going to talk._**

**_Cal still had immense pain in his leg, but he knew to ignore it. Zoe was miles away in worse pain than could be described. He blamed himself for this, as he should. He didn't make it in time. He should have called her. He wished that he could be in that hospital bed right now._**

**_He planned to just go to his house. Gillian could argue, but he wouldn't care. She was NOT going to be home alone. Not in the middle of all of this._**

**_Gillian looked around and could tell that they were on the way to his house, "Aren't you going to take me home first?'_**

**_"No." He said with a shrug._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"I might lose Zoe. I don't want to lose you." It was the truth and he felt weird saying it. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and she looked surprised._**

**_Emily smiled and pulled her legs up to her chest, "You can stay in the guest bedroom."_**

**_"No I can't-"_**

**_"You won't be any trouble. I already know it."_**

**_She sighed, "I don't want to-"_**

**_"Intrude? You won't be. You are staying with us. You don't need to be home alone in all of this." He had his mind set and she knew that it was no use in trying to change his mind. He got out of the car and stared up at his house. He had Zoe's blood and his own all over him. He needed to shower. He needed to change his clothes. He needed to eat. He needed to just sit down and watch a movie or something._**


	15. Another Lost Loved One

A/N: Last chapter... sorry, but I just need to end it. It's falling apart... thanks for reading so much!

**_He didn't wait at all. The second they made it into the house he rushed to the bathroom and cleaned all the blood from his body._**

**_He let the hot water flow over his face, taking in the softness of the steam._**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian got settled in the guest room, waiting for him to be done in the bathroom, because she desperately needed a shower herself._**

**_She was filled with sympathy for Cal and didn't want to be here. She wanted to let him have his night and let him be alone to figure things out._**

**_She would just get in the way._**

**_.:._**

**_He was out half an hour later._**

**_He didn't usually take long showers, but he was taking his time tonight. He let the warm water push all his thoughts away from his mind at the moment. He needed to think about something else._**

**_He found himself singing as he walked into his own bedroom._**

**_.:._**

**_Gillian fell in behind him as he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, unaware of the female presence in his house. He didn't seem to care._**

**_Emily had got into her own bathroom to shower and had been in there for an hour when Gillian finally got out and found the guest room._**

**_There were sweat pants and a large t-shirt waiting for her on the bed. She smiled and pulled Cal's old clothes on. They were baggy, but comfortable and made her feel warm. She walked downstairs where Cal was near the DVD player._**

**_"You can go to bed, but I'm watching a movie. I'm too worried to sleep right now." He said without looking up._**

**_She sat down on the couch and he turned towards her, "My clothes fit you well?"_**

**_"Not really, but they are comfortable. Thank you."_**

**_"And Sorry." She added._**

**_"Don't be sorry love." He got up and stared at the remote. He picked up his glasses from the coffee table and examined the remote, "There we... go." He smiled and the movie started._**

**_"What movie?"_**

**_"Elf." He said with a chuckle as he sat down beside her on the couch._**

**_"I love that movie." She whispered, looking at him, "Zoe will be fine." She whispered._**

**_He turned and looked at her, "Yeah. I'm sure she will be."_**

**_.:._**

**_Emily joined them about thirty minutes later and found her spot under Cal's arm, cuddling into her father._**

**_He held her tightly and lightly squeezed Gillian's hand._**

**_.:._**

**_Cal stared at her, listening to the steady beep of the monitor._**

**_She was dead._**

**_He looked to Gillian and said, "Remember last year? With Torres and he guy?"_**

**_She nodded slightly._**

**_He tightened his jaw, holding in the small tears that were on the edge of his eye. "Well..."_**

**_Emily was sitting by her mother, crying more then Cal had ever seen her cry before._**

**_Cal turned away from the dead body and stared out the window, wiping the tear before it could fall._**

**_Gillian joined him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."_**

**_"Another lost loved one." He whispered._**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Torres' boyfriend died. This year... it's another lost loved one. Just like last time."_**

**THE END**

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Thanks for sticking with me and reading! Have a GGGRRRReat life and read my other stories!


End file.
